Mayumi Iizuka
| birth_place = Tokyo, Japan | death_date = | death_place = | occupation = Singer/Voice actress | yearsactive = 1991 – present | spouse = | parents = | children = | credits = Kasumi in ''Pocket Monsters'' Sakuya Kumashiro in Tenchi in Tokyo Tron Bonne in the Rockman DASH series | website = }} is a Japanese seiyū and J-pop singer who was born in Tokyo and grew up in Taiwan and Yokohama. Her blood type is AB. Iizuka is a member of Gekidan Wakakusa and Tokuma Japan Communications. Notable voice roles Iizuka is most known by her popular voice used by the character, Kasumi, in the Pokémon Series. Television animation * Akahori Gedou Hour Rabuge (Anne Ante Hime ep12-13) * Asobotto Senki Gokū (Suzie) * Buzzer Beater 2005 and 2007 (Eddie) * Chance: Triangle Session (Akari Mizushima) * Fancy Lala (Anna Nozaki) * Fresh Pretty Cure! (Miyuki Chinen) * Futari wa Pretty Cure (Yuka Odajima ep16) * Gate Keepers (Reiko Asagiri) * Glass Mask 2005 (Mai Asou) * Haunted Junction (Kagamiko) * Heat Guy J (Rumi) * I'm Gonna Be An Angel! (Miruru) * Jing: King of Bandits (Stir) * Kanon 2002 and 2006 (Makoto Sawatari) * Kindaichi Case Files (Reika Hayami) * Magic User's Club (Nanaka Nakatomi) * Pokémon (Kasumi, Pippi, Pixie) * Nagasarete Airantō (Panako) * Princess Nine (Yoko Tokashiki) * Shikabane Hime: Aka (Kun Osaki ep4) * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Cleao Everlasting) * St. Luminous Mission High School (Noriko Kijima) * Star Ocean EX (Rena Lanford) * Tenchi in Tokyo (Sakuya Kumashiro) * To Heart (Aoi Matsubara) * Tokyo Underground (Rayon) * UFO Ultramaiden Valkyrie (Raine) * Violinist of Hameln (Flute) * Virus Buster Serge (Erika Tinen) * The Vision of Escaflowne (Yukari Uchida, Millerna Aston) * Weiß Kreuz (Kaori) * xxxHolic (Mie ep13) * You're Under Arrest! second season (Saori Saga) OVAs * Geobreeders (Maya) * Glass Mask (Sayaka Minazuki) * Hyper Doll (Mew Fumizuki) * Slayers Excellent (Marty Lenford) * Tenbatsu! Angel Rabbie (Lasty Farson) * You're Under Arrest! No Mercy! (Sally) Theatrical animation * Catnapped! (Chuchu) * Escaflowne (Sora, Yukari Uchida) * Junkers Come Here (Kazuko) * Only Yesterday (Tsuneko Tani) * Pokémon films (Kasumi) * Whisper of the Heart (Kinuyo) Video games * Gate Keepers (Reiko Asagiri) * Gyakuten Saiban series (Chihiro Ayasato) * Kanon (Makoto Sawatari) * Marvel vs. Capcom 2: New Age of Heroes (Tron Bonne) * The Misadventures of Tron Bonne (Tron Bonne) * Namco × Capcom (Tron Bonne) * One: Kagayaku Kisetsu e (Mizuka Nagamori) * Rockman DASH (Tron Bonne) * Rockman DASH 2 (Tron Bonne) * Sorcerous Stabber Orphen (Cleao Everlasting) * Super Robot Taisen OG Saga: Endless Frontier (Kyon Feulion, Koma) * Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Jirachi) * To Heart (Aoi Matsubara) * True Love Story 2 (Sanae Miyama) Discography (as a singer) All of her songs were sung in the Japanese language. Singles # Akuseru (アクセル / Accele < Accelerator), 1997 # Love Letter, 1999 # Caress/Place to Be, 2000 # My Wish, 2000 # Yasashi Migite (やさしい右手 / A Tender Right Hand), 2002 # Koi no Iro (恋の色 / Color of Love), 2002 # Kikaseteyo Kimi no Koe (聴かせてよ君の声 / Give Me the Sound of Your Voice), 2002 # Pure, 2003 # Amulet, 2004 Albums (Full-length) # Kataomoi (かたおもい / The Unrequited Love), 1997 # Mint to Kuchibue (ミントと口笛 / Mint and a Whistle), 1998 # So Loving, 1999 # Aeris, 2000 # Himawari (ひまわり / Sunflowers), 2001 # Niji no Saku Basho (虹の咲く場所 / A Place in the Bloom of a Rainbow), 2002 # Smile×Smile, 2003 - Produced by Tore Johansson # Infinity, 2004 # Mine, 2005 # 10Love, 2006 # Crystal Days, 2007 # Stories, 2008 # Fight!!, 2009 # Kimi e... (君へ。。。 / To You...), 2009 Mini-albums # Fly Ladybird Fly, 1998 # 23Degrees, 2004 # Purezento (プレゼント / The Present), 2005 Best albums # Berry Best, 2001 # Bestrawberry, 2005 External links * * Press Session: Mayumi Iizuka - Her interview within "EX: The Online World of Anime & Manga" * Ann * Mayumi Iizuka's Official Website - By Tokuma Japan Communications * Berry Smile - Mayumi Iizuka's Official Website by Kanamedo * Mayumi Iizuka's Machan Biyori - Official Blog with her photographs * Strawberry Candle - Official fan-club site * On-the-spot Interview: Mayumi Iizuka - within "Edu-Pa" * "Girls on the Web" FILE.37: Mayumi Iizuka (May 1, 1999) - Her interview and photo gallery Category:1977 births Category:Living people Category:People from Tokyo Category:Japanese voice actors Category:Japanese female singers ar:مايومي إيزوكا de:Mayumi Iizuka el:Μαγιούμι Ιιζούκα es:Mayumi Iizuka fa:مایومی ایزوکا fr:Mayumi Iizuka ko:이이즈카 마유미 hr:Mayumi Iizuka id:Mayumi Iizuka he:מאייומי איאיזוקא ka:მაიუმი იიძუკა hu:Ídzuka Majumi nl:Mayumi Iizuka ja:飯塚雅弓 pl:Mayumi Iizuka pt:Mayumi Iizuka ro:Mayumi Iizuka ru:Иидзука, Маюми sl:Majumi Iizuka fi:Mayumi Iizuka sv:Mayumi Iizuka tl:Mayumi Iizuka uk:Маюмі Іідзука zh:飯塚雅弓